1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor film and a display device including the semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a driving method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each an embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on a technique for forming a transistor using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface (also referred to as a field-effect transistor (FET) or a thin film transistor (TFT)). Such transistors are applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (display device). A semiconductor material typified by silicon is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film that can be used for a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
A reliable semiconductor device in which stable electrical characteristics are applied to a transistor using an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 1). In the semiconductor device, oxide semiconductor films with different compositions are stacked so that an oxide semiconductor film containing many In is provided on the channel side and an oxide semiconductor film containing many stabilizers such as Ga is provided on the back-channel side.